Olhe para as Estrelas
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • "E me diga o que vê..." - Draco x Hermione - Projeto Rootless Tree, Seção DHr, 6v - Ficlet •


- Eu não quero o Potter, tampouco ele me pertence, milbgs. -

• Fic escrita para o Projeto**_ Rootless Tree_** da Seção Draco e Hermione do 6v•

**

* * *

Olhe para as Estrelas**

"_E me diga o que vê"_

Era comum ele vê-la passar pelas ruas de Londres quando ela saía do Ministério, onde estava trabalhando. E até parecia que ele a seguia, mas ele só queria... Esfriar a cabeça. A vida não era fácil depois da queda do Lorde das Trevas.

Quando eles pararam para conversar como bons velhos amigos – coisas que, por Merlin, eles nunca foram e ela ainda tinha coragem de insistir naquilo -, ela falava sobre coisas completamente aleatórias, sem qualquer sentido lógico, ele se perguntava o porquê de estar ali ainda.

Então ela começou com toda aquela coisa de estrelas.

**#**

Na primeira vez em que ela sugeriu que ele deveria olhar para as estrelas, não foi algo o qual ele esperava.

Ele talvez esperasse que ela fosse um tanto quanto grossa, sem demonstrar qualquer educação, como uma boa sangue-ruim que era desprezada por ele.

Em vez disso, ela lhe sorriu tristemente, talvez preocupada demais com o que quer que fosse para se deixar levar por sentimentos tão... ruins. Tão dignos de Draco Malfoy.

Ela era boa demais para isso, ele notou.

Ela observou bem os olhos dele, de uma cor cinzenta como um dia preenchido pela névoa que não se quer dispersar. Ela observou bem o rosto dele. A expressão fria, um pouco abatida e triste. Ela observou que ele sequer parecia o mesmo Draco Malfoy de antes, por ter uma aparência tão... Madura.

O Draco que ela conhecera há alguns anos era um garoto mimado, cheio de si (o que o orgulho não faz?!), tinha um porte altivo. Como se a qualquer minuto fosse pedir para que o mundo parasse de girar.

E como se o mundo realmente fosse parar de girar quando ele pedisse.

Mas aquele Malfoy?!

Ela já não o conhecia.

Hermione distraidamente passou a observar as estrelas, como se fazer aquilo fosse a coisa mais interessante e útil para se fazer em uma noite agradável como aquela.

E então ela disse.

"Olhe para as estrelas e me diga o que vê!"

Era uma ordem, não uma sugestão ou um pedido.

Como ela queria que ele olhasse para as estrelas e dissesse o que via?!

Via estrelas, oras.

Simples pontos brilhantes que mal eram capazes de iluminar o céu. O que mais ele poderia ver?

Ele queria que ela notasse toda a sua frustração em ter que fazer algo tão infantil.

"Vamos lá. Diga-me o que vê..."

Por que ela insistia?

Não era tão óbvio assim o que existia ali em cima?

"Estrelas."

Ela não respondeu. Ficou parada, ainda observando.

E então ela o encarou. E disse-lhe para ser menos objetivo. Menos pragmático. Que se deixasse compreender o significado das estrelas.

"Eu não entendo dessas baboseiras, Granger."

Ele mencionara o sobrenome dela, então a verdade veio mostrar-se, tímida e quase esquecida.

Então ela se fora, dando uma desculpa qualquer.

**#**

Da outra vez em que se encontraram ao acaso em uma praça de Londres, eles se reconheceram imediatamente e lembraram a conversa que tiveram anteriormente. Aquela sobre estrelas. Outra coisa completamente aleatória.

Se é que eles poderiam chamar aquilo de conversa.

"E então?", ela perguntou. "Já conseguiu ver além do óbvio?"

Além do óbvio, é claro. Porque as estrelas eram óbvias. O seu significado é que não.

"Como se eu tivesse interessado nessas besteiras."

E eles ficaram calados.

E ela se foi de novo, com uma desculpa esfarrapada sobre anões de jardim.

**#**

Quando ele achou que entendeu sobre as estrelas, alguns anos posteriormente, ele sentiu uma certa alegria em seu corpo, por agora entender o que aquela garota falava.

Ele não a procurou, esperou que ela entrasse na sua vida mais uma vez.

Como um fruto do acaso.

E quando ele lhe comunicou que enxergara além do óbvio, com um leve sorriso esnobe em seus lábios como se dissesse que ele era superior por ter entendido. Quando ele notara que as estrelas brilhavam e continuavam ali, independente de conseguirem iluminar completamente o céu ou não e independente de sua demora em perceber aquilo. Quando ele percebeu que as estrelas sempre estariam ali, ele se deu conta de que ela não era uma estrela, como em algum momento, em algum lugar de sua alma conturbada, ele chegou a pensar.

Porque ela ainda estava ali, disposta a conversar com ele. Mas ela não estava ali para ele. Para pertencer a ele, como ele desejara – e ela desejara também em algum momento.

Ele notou isso ao notar a aliança em seu anelar esquerdo. E a forma estranhamente arredondada de seu ventre.

Ele demorara demais, percebeu.

E aquele seria o fim do seu interesse por estrelas.

* * *

**N/A.: **Minha primeira Dramione. Gostou? Não gostou? Reviews podem ser a solução. Hahaha. Ou não.

;D


End file.
